Doctor Doom's Armor
Capabilities *''Superhuman Strength: Doom is capable of overpowering normal humans, crush metal in his hands and combat superhuman foes. *Durability: The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy. It is strong enough to resist the fire-based attacks of the Human Torch, in part because Doom has improved the armor to protect him against the Fantastic Four. *Flight: On some occasions, some of Dr. Doom's suits of armor give him the power of flight without the use of jet-packs (e.g. Activision's Marvel: Ultimate Alliance) *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. *Electric Shock: The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command by generating up to 100,000 Megavolts of pure energy. *Jet-packs: The typical suit of armor has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist, though other suits (or modifications of the original suit) contain a single jet-pack mounted on the back. *Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. **'Atomic powered blaster:' A different bolt that can be shot from the fingertip of his right gauntlet. * '''Electrical Field:' Also known as Electrical Force Field, the Electro-Magnetic Amplifier and Neural Disruptor, this mechanism allows Doom to generate a point-blank electric shock causing enormous damage to anyone daring enough to touch Doom - for example, someone in melee with him. It also affects, to a lesser extent, nearby people not in direct contact with Doom's armor. Anyone affected is susceptible to falling unconscious. Doom used this device to kill his clone and also to knock down Elvin Haliday and even Colossus, who had resisted previous attacks. It was however not enough to stun The Thing in the later's mutated, "spiky" state. * Electrified Fist: Whenever Doom engages in melee combat, he can electrify his gauntlet to cause additional damage. * Finger-Blaster, also known as Miniature Finger-Gun: Doom's early armor had a weapon in the tip of the index finger in his gauntlet. This was not a powerful energy shot: Spider-man protected himself against it with an ad-hoc web shield. Spider-man later clogged the gun with his web. *''Force-field: The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field. *Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). *Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. *Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. *Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * 'Special protection against Doom's machines:' Doom's armor is impervious to some of his other devices, such as the Disintegrator. * '''Splinters of the' True Cross : Doom claims that his armour contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies, i.e DraculaStating in , that he has always anticipated war between himself and Dracula). Considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is a possibility of this being true. * Thermal Units: This device hidden on Doom's gloves allowed him to spray a cloud of yellow mist with special properties to nullify invisibility powers of a character in an area. Once this enemy was located, Doom could easily change to a different attack. * Thermo-Energizer: a hidden mechanism within Doom's cuisse so that it could be discreetly and easily accessed by a finger even if Doom is tied. If Doom activated it, it started gathering and controlling solar energy to power the armor in case its batteries were discharged or Doom wanted to perform an extraordinary feat. * Video-Communicator: A small audio-visual broadcaster hidden in the right gauntlet's plate. * Optional systems: The following devices could be added to Doom's armor at his whim, but Doom himself only carried them if he felt he would need those: ** Energy Fist ** Fingertip Darts ** Image Projector ** Inhibitor Ray ** Instant Hypnotism Impulser ** Intensified Molecule Projector ** Ionic Blade ** Knuckle Rockets ** Mini-Missile Launcher ** Nerve Impulse Scrambler ** Neuro-Space Field ** Refrigeration Unit ** Sonic Drill ** Stun-Shocker | CurrentOwner = Doctor Doom | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Victor von Doom }} Category:Battlesuits Category:Technology Category:Doctor Doom's Equipment Category:Magical Items Category:Magical Armor